Finding 'Family'
by Kajos
Summary: Following on from The Genius and the SO, John and Rodney fight aliens, the American government, their kids and each other to keep to try and be happy and raise their family together. Warning MPREG.
1. Making 'Family': Chapter 1

**Kajos: Right, I was just rereading some of my old stuff including The Genius and The SO and I read it and look at the reviews and remembered how much I loved writing it and the plot I had in mind for those twenty years, or at least the fun parts of them. So I'm writing it, I've chosen the title Finding 'Family' as the main plot of this is not just to do with the struggle of raising kids in an eviroment like Atlantis but also the struggle of people trying to return to the nucleus family style of raising children. Having to battle both their own lack of parenting knowledge and old system that disapproves. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed having it in my head.**

John fidgetted all the way through the mission debrief. He just wanted to go get his medical and make sure Rodney was okay. He hadn't been looking great and had nausea when he left a few days ago and it had been eating at John the whole time.

"Well, I think that's everything." Dr Weir finally said. John was out of his seat before she finished the sentence. Weir just smiled at his second in command EL who had been on the mission with him.

"That bad?" She asked.

"You have no idea, ma'am." He said shaking his head and smiling a little at his memories of the last few days. EL loved this assignment, General JO had told him the place was relaxed and suited him but he hadn't expected this. EL was a rarity in the armed forces, he had only come into the proffession at the age of 8. Before that he had been training as a designer and painter. After his parents were killed though he lost all feel for art and left in the hands of the state had been reluctantly placed into the military. He had since discovered an apptitude for paperwork and was an excellent SIC. Plus since his arrival in the beautiful alien city he had also refound his muse. He loved Atlantis and he loved to see his CO and his husband, the man was every inch a commanding officer until his love walked into the room and he transformed into the conscerned spouse.

John went straight to his office, sick or not Rodney would be working anyway so the quickest way to find him would be to check the office and then ask in the main Lab, he would have called but Rodney often took out his radio when he was busy. Rodney was lieing on the couch in their office napping with his hands folded over his stomach. John walked across quietly and sat down next to him stroking his hair to rouse him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I can see that. Still feeling ill?"

"Yeah, I went to see Carson yesterday. He said he'd get back to me when he had done the blood work."

"That bad?"

"Not all the time but I knew you'd be happier if I went to him than if I let it fester."

"Too right. You want to head up and sleep in the bed rather than here?" He asked thinking how bad the couch was for Rodney's back.

"Yeah I guess." He said and heaved himself up.

John grabbed the radio when it started to beep, before it woke up Rodney.

"Yes?" He asked

"Colonel? It's Dr Beckett. Rodney came to see me the other day." The good doctor sounded odd on the phone.

"Yeah, he said. Is everything okay?" John asked.

"Oh grand lad. If you and Rodney could pop into the infirmry sometime though so I can have a word with you both about the results."

"But everythings fine?"

"Aye, just a small thing. Nothing urgent." John couldn't quiet place what that sound in his voice was, it worried him,

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit." He said and hung up wanting to get Rodney up and down there soon. He leant over him on the bed and shook him gently. He was out like a light though. John didn't want to be too rough, he looked around for a good way to wake him up. He eyes rested on the coffee pot. He smiled and stood padding quietly across the room to fill a mug with the smooth rich roast. He took it back and waved it carefully under his nose. He grinned and chuckled as the mans nose visably twiched and he began ot wake up and reach for the hot caffine. He pulled it out of reach not wanting Rodney to fumble and scold himself with his sleep befuddled hands.

"Dr Beckett rang, he has the results of your tests. Wants us to go down and see him about them." He said quietly.

"Mmm...coffee." Was the only response he got. He helped Rodney sit up and handed him the magical elixer of life. Once he'd finished the mug John took it and put it on the bedside table.

"Listening now?"

"Yes, sorry, go on."

"Dr Beckett called. He has your results. He wants us to go talk to him." Rodney perked up at that wanting to know why he was so tired all the time.

"Oh, okay, I'll get sorted and we can head straight down."

It took Rodney a matter of minutes to pull on a fresh shirt and shake the sleep out his eyes. John pulled his boots back on and they headed for the transporter.

Carson was stiching up Ronon's arm as they arrived the big man was having issues with getting his head around how Atlantis worked. He was more than a bit rough with the SOs when they spared and accidents kept happening. John was going to have to ban them from knife work until they could get it under control.

"Right with you, I'm almost finished here." He said putting in the final stitch on the silent runner. "Right, you lad, can go. But don't go pulling those stitches again. Your not bloody superman." Ronon grunted and walked out. The Scot turned to face his best friends. He face lit up with a beaming smile. "Come into my office." They followed him into the small room and sat down.

"So, whats up doctor?" John asked holding Rodney's hand protectivly.

"You can relax Colonel. I only asked you to come in so that I could see your faces when I told you. Rodney, the only thing different about you this week is that your pregnant."

Rodney's jaw dropped to the ground and John lept into the air punching it and wooping.

"What? Seriously?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, lad. Your tired cause you've got a little one to look after as well as yourself." Carson said with a grin.

"Rodney are you happy about this?" John asked worried by the lack of reaction.

"Of course I'm happy you idoit, we're going to have a kid. Ours, yours and mine. It's inside me now." Rodney said with a look of happy wonderment on his face. John couldn't help but lean down and kiss his husband.

"It's great isn't it? You know what else? It's going to be smart and beautiful. Just like it's dad."

"Yeah and then the american military are going to take it away from us." Rodney said his face dropping. Carson and John deflated at his words as well for a moment before John puffed back up.

"Well, looks like we have nine months to either get the law changed or have Atlantis go independent." John said carefully before pulling his husband to his feet and in to his arms. "We can do it." He whispered.


	2. Making 'Family': Chapter 2

**Kajos: I'm on a role today, this is my fourth chapter of the day and the second one for this brand new story. So far so good! I make no promises as to updates continuing to come this fast. I've had an unexpected free day so I'm making the most of it.**

Jon shuffled his papers again waiting for the others to arrive for the meeting. Rodney put a hand on his arm. It had been a month of planning, very quiet, planning, but Jon and Rodney were ready with a very convincing proposal for the international representatives. Some of them they knew would be more receptive to their idea than others but they'd already discussed it with Dr Weir and a few other people on base and thought it was time to try.

"It'll be fine. They'll listen." Rodney said before trying to sneak a sip of Jon's coffee.

"Decaf, Rodney, I know you don't like it but you'll have to live." Jon said as Rodney brought the cup up to his lips and grimanced at the tast of the brew.

"Only you would go as far as drinking decaf yourself jusnt so I can't get proper coffee."

"Yeah, well, after I got Radek to change all the coffee in the labs over, swore Teyla and the entire kitchen staff into service in preventing you rom getting some I felt sorry for you and thought I should make the effort to. The wonderful side effect of it keeping you from getting anything else was just a happy bonus." Before Rodney could grumble any further at him the door opened and eight people walked in.

Rodney looked them over. They were respresentatives of the international committee in charge of Atlantis: Canada, America, UK, Russia, China, Czech Republic, Australia and France were there. It wasn't the best selection but it wasn't bad. China, USA and Russia had been inevitable they were the big bucks behind all of this. They were followed by Dr Weir and Dr Beckett.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you here today. I'm Colonel SM SO and this is my husband Dr McKay. I'll just dive straight in. As of right now we have 200 people in the city, including 6 pregnancies and 12 children under the age of 2. In one weeks time the Deadalus will return from earth, at that point it will be fully fited out to take all those children back to earth and will be waiting a week here during which time we are expecting two births. This is due to all of these children falling under the population control laws of one country or another. We all know why these laws exist and how important they are. If we didn't we wouldn't be here in another galaxy trying to find a way to colonise off planet.

So, if the goal of this mission is colonisation, why are we sending people away? We have on Atlantis the space and resources to raise these children and give them the best education known to mankind. We have the best of the best of the world. No individual country can offer a better education than that. All we need a small increase in staffing to provide for the two or three members of staff to be caring for the children at any time. Over time ofcourse that requirment would increase but then again, by that point we should have better resources and be able to deal with more people. Plus a natural increase in numbers and staffing on the base would be a far preferrable way to develop Atlantis into a coloney than trying to do it in larger waves. Most importantly, here where we have the people and the resources to be self reliant we could allow parents to stay with their children, to teach them and raise them theirselves.

We all agree the current system is necessary and that in many ways it is better than the old system. We are not saying we should go completely back to that model, early testing and profession based educations have been proven to be effective and we will continue those. But why can't a child sleep in the same house as it's parents, see them, eat with them, go out on trips and play with them. We have a chance here to bring back something we as humans have lost. Dr Jackson has done exstensive reasearch at the SGC into the differences between our culture and that of other planets. Though we excel in our jobs and are advancing far quicker than over civilisations we lack one thing. Acording to SGC research natural fertility is dropping, as is the basic human sex drive. We are also loosing something even more important, earth humans have about half the protective and caring instincts and behaviours of other human races. We have forgotten how to be parents. We have forgotten how to do so many things. We here and now have a chance to do something about that." Jon finished and sat down his heart racing.

"You are seriously suggesting we sacrifice our national interests to this mission? And that you people are capable of raising children in this place?" The US representative asked after a minute of stuned silence.

"I believe your looking at this the wrong way, this isn't a sacrifice. It's a step in the direction you all said you wanted to move in when we started this mission. An international off world colony. Generally speaking colonys are not just research and military stations, they are also communities, with families. They things that grow into countries in their own right." She said giving the representatives a stern look. "After all a lot of the countries represented here once fought to become more than just a colony and would not have had that chance if people had not taken the risk of going to far off dangerous lands and taking their wives and children with them."

"That's all well and good but you people are constantly under threat, you barely have the resources to maintain yourselves let alone children."

"Actually, we don't have a problem at all on the second case. If you look at the reports we actually have very stable resources. We only have enough to maintain the current population because that's all we need, our trade partners would be happy to give us more and we already give a lot of resources away in aid to planets in trouble. "

"And the war of the wraith is dangerous it's true but thanks to the jumpers, the gate and the mainland we have plenty of options for evacuating if things get hairy. Plus we're a lot safer anyway now that we have ZPM."

The debate continued for three hours before the delgates returned through the stargate and Jon walked Rodney to bed. It had been a long day and Rodney needed his rest.

"I don't think it worked." Rodney said sitting on their bed.

"It worked they're just being hard arses for the sake of it. They all know we're right. I mean it's not like we're asking them to send us kids, just to let us keep some of them here."

"For now." Rodney murmured.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked turning to look at him from where he was sat removing his boots on the other side of the bed.

"I mean eventually this one is going to get older and need a partner and the chances are we are going to need to start bringing teenagers to Atlantis or our kids will need to leave." Rodney said in a tired voice.

"Lets cross that bridge when we come to it, babe. For now I promise you I am not letting them take this one from us. It's ours and we are going to make sure it knows we love it every day of it's life."


End file.
